Known conductive terminals of electrical connectors are formed as spring fingers. The spring finger contacts a mating terminal of a mating connector to form an electrical connection between various electronic devices. In the prior art, a spring finger for connecting two printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) has an electrical contact disposed thereon and the mating terminal is pressed on the electrical contact. Elastic deformation of the spring finger is restricted by a distance between the two connected PCBs, and the contact quality and stability between the spring finger and the mating terminal is dependent upon an assembling tolerance of the PCBs.
In the prior art, the mating connector is subject to an upward force due to the spring finger. It is therefore necessary to add a holding structure to provide a press force or a lock force to hold the spring finger and the mating connector together; the contact quality and stability will be adversely affected without an external lock force, thus resulting in an unreliable electrical connection. Moreover, a current transmission path along each spring finger only has one current channel from the contact along a cantilever to a soldering section of the terminal. Thus, a current transmission capacity is relatively small.